TEAM AND LEADERSHIP (ADMINISTRATIVE CORE) The headquarters ofthe Southeast Michigan CNP II Center will be the Karmanos Cancer Institute (KCI) at Wayne State University (WSU) located in the heart of one ofthe most medically underserved and economically challenged urban regions in the United States: Detroit, Michigan. The Center's Administrative Core will support and assist directors, investigators and community partners with all outreach, research and training activities. Types of support will include mobilizing and facilitating community based research action plans, providing space, logistical assistance, and meeting management, budgetary and operations oversight and overall program coordination. Additional specialized expertise in budget control and data management will be dedicated to CNP II and provided by KCI's Research Administration and Clinical Trials Office. This arrangement will ensure stability and smooth operation for the CNP 11 in interfacing with the KCI, community partners, and the WSU Division of Sponsored Programs, WSU Division of Research Compliance (both in the Office of the WSU Vice President for Research). The KCI provides an urban-based integrated system of cancer research, patient care and education, with more than 300 faculty members, 1200 employees, and 1000 volunteers staff the KCI. Basic, translational, clinical, community and behavioral research programs span cancer prevention and control, causes and treatment, quality of life issues for patients and caregivers, population-based studies of genetics, diet, occupation and environmental risk factors, and behavioral research regarding how individuals process information about the disease, risks and whether to participate in clinical research studies. KCI is one of 41 NCI-designated comprehensive cancer centers and has a clear mandate to serve the needs of patients in southeastern Michigan, including the large, diverse, low-income minority and new-immigrant communities. KCI has a 50-year history of direct community-based services, including community-based health education programs, 30 years of participation in UCYs Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) populationbased cancer registry program, and 25 years of involvement with the Mid West Cancer Information Service. The KCI comprises the cancer research institute and the Karmanos Cancer Center (KCC) comprises the outpatient and inpatient clinics/hospital.